Queen Eleanor
Queen Eleanor, a character in the The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, was the former Queen of Cordonia, second wife of the late King Constantine, and mother to King "Liam". Although she is mentioned in various chapters of the series, she is first seen in a premium scene of The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Eleanor's appearance is determined by which of the three character models is chosen for Liam. Personality Background Eleanor was a commonerThe Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 3 by birth and not a native to CordoniaThe Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 6. In fact, her parents were AuverneseThe Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 4. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Fair Game (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: International Impressions (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Ascension (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope (Mentioned) * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception (Mentioned; Determinant) The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Mentioned; Determinant) The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Open Road (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 14: The Announcement (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Great Expectations (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: First Days (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness (Mentioned) Relationships Constantine Eleanor was the second wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She wanted to rule by winning the loyalty of their people through kindness and she balanced out Constantine's worse instincts. When Liam was young, she was poisoned by their enemies and died. It took Constantine a long time to find love again (with Regina), as he thought that he was too old and set in his ways. Liam One of Liam’s strongest memories of her is when she brought him to the city near Applewood Manor. They sat on the steps of an old library as she read his favorite story to him, and he can still remember the scent of her jasmine perfume. She used to say that whenever she felt like an outsider, she'd visit the library. She said you were always home in a library because the knowledge it holds is universal. She also used to play the guitar and sing at picnics. She showed him the wishing well, bringing him there when he was a child. Whenever he visits the gardens, he is reminded of her. The palace gardens were her last wish, her vision, before she died. In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 5, if you explore the town with Liam in the premium scene, he tells you that he once did a load of laundry. He and his brother had made the mistake of playing tag near a tower of champagne glasses; European Guy dodged, Liam tackled, and they brought the whole thing down. His mother felt it was only fair that they clean up the mess they made. In Chapter 13's premium scene, if he is your spouse, he tells you that he knows one lullaby that Eleanor used to sing to him. In Book 2, he sings the lullaby to your child. If Liam is your spouse, he tells you more about his mother in Book 2. In Chapter 2, he says she taught him the recipe for a traditional hearty bread with apple jam. It is a Cordonian staple for new mothers. In Chapter 3, if you go on a date with him, he takes you to one of his mother's favorite restaurants. She used to sneak him and Leo in through the back so they could have a nice meal without the public watching. After she passed away, Liam and Leo would go back at least once a year; and when Leo was busy, Liam would take Drake there whenever the former needed cheering up. Bastien Bastien was in the Royal Guard when Eleanor was queen. According to Regina, he was very loyal to Eleanor and Regina believes that she doesn't measure up to the late queen in his eyes. Olivia Nevrakis After her parents' failed attempted coup, Liam persuaded his parents to bring Olivia Nevrakis to the palace and make it her home. His mother tried to be kind to her but his father couldn't. Whenever Constantine looked at Olivia, he saw a Nevrakis. Gallery Other Looks TRHCh03 Eleanor Face 1.JPG|Version 1 TRH Eleanor Face 2.JPG|Version 2 TRHCh03 Eleanor Face 3.JPG|Version 3 Miscellaneous TRR wedding cake royal decorations.jpg|Wedding Cake TRH Eleanor journal.jpg|Journal Trivia * Bertrand Beaumont mentions that she was friends with Francesco, the Italian statesman. * She shares the same first name as Eleanor Waverley, Eleanor Harlenay, and Eleanor Raines (Adrian's late wife). * Her three appearances are based on young Mary from Desire & Decorum. * In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 19, it is revealed that Godfrey was responsible for her death. ** Eleanor is a playable character in a premium flashback scene of the same chapter. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters